Coming Back
by LouiseRisa
Summary: Kaname came back to her side after five years. He went away to make sure of her safety and when he came back he asked her to do what she could never bear to do. AU-ish… Future-fic. YuMe, KanaXYuuki. OneShot!


**A Vampire Knight Fanfiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**Coming Back**

**Summary: **Kaname came back to her side after five years. He went away to make sure of her safety and when he came back he asked her to do what she could never bear to do. AU-ish… Future-fic. YuMe, KanaXYuuki.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Vampire Knight, you should fear if it's going to find an end or not… And sides, I draw like crap… AND, I'd make sure Kaname would be around Yuuki more showering her with love; with a whole lot more Shiki and Rima romance thrown in… XP All rights belong to their owners.

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating any of my fics, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Please drop a review and help me out by voting on my poll. It's…. rather important?

~…~…~…~…~

She clutched Artemis tighter in her hands. They were trembling, that she knew for sure.

Her knight, her prince, her brother, her lover… He was kneeling in front of her, asking her to do the impossible. How could he do that to her? She had wondered over and over again for the past hour.

How could he ask, no, beg her to end his life when they had finally reunited with each other? For Kami-sama's sake, this was brutal, even by their true nature.

She'd understand of this was one of her prey; begging her to end their life, to stop their suffering and even so they won't turn into one of them. But she didn't comprehend why he was doing this. So what if he had left her and been away for almost five years? So what if he wasn't there when she was pregnant of their child; not sharing the joy of finding out about the joyous news, be there when she was giving birth, help her endure the sleepless nights? She was more than willing to wait for her dear brother and lover and to forgive him; not to execute him!

He looked at her with those wine-coloured eyes that she could never resist. He claimed himself to be a monster, yet there he was, looking so vulnerable that she was afraid that one wrong step, one wrong move could be the end of him, the end of them.

Artemis seemed to weigh a ton in her right hand; she couldn't raise the scythe-like weapon up. His eyes widen slightly when her knees buckled and she fell to the ground before him. Instinctively, he reached out and held her before she could hit the carpeted ground. Artemis was dropped.

He was still kneeling on the ground, albeit awkwardly; but now in his arms was the girl he loved dearly. Her scent invaded his nostrils as he held her close to him; it was as though he was hanging on his lifeline. She was crying. Drops of tears fell on his trench coat, but he could care less about it. All that mattered then was his beloved was safe and he had to somehow calm her down. He didn't knew what to do, so he just sat there on the floor, pulling her onto his lap and hold her tight while she continued crying into his shoulder.

Five years, five torturous years without her by his side, he came back; feeling disgusted with himself. His hands were tainted with blood as he killed and killed whatever and whoever he perceived as a potential threat to his girl. He hadn't known she was pregnant of a child, their child, when he left; he wouldn't have if he had known. He refused to believe now, after leaving her for five years, with blood-tainted hands no less, that she would accept him. How wrong was that?

She never seem to stop amaze him. How could she smile so bright despite belonging in this dark world? How did she easily accept anyone, even if it was the silverette vampire hunter who asked for her forgiveness after he had tried to take her life umpteenth times? Maybe it was just who she was; he should have realized it sooner.

They stayed that way for at least another hour, her crying herself out to him just like when they were younger until her cries quieted down to little sobs.

The door to the room they were in cracked open slightly revealing a young four year old boy rubbing his eyes. Yuuki wiped her tears away hurriedly, released herself from the warmth of Kaname and walked towards the young boy, gently picking him up. She made some soothing noises to the young replica of Kuran Kaname as the man himself stared at the scene with shocked eyes. The young him was almost lulled to sleep until his mother turned an angle and the young pureblood saw his face.

The child's eyes widen at the man before him. He remembered seeing that face in photos, photos taken in the time he was not born yet. Young Kuran Kazuhiko might only be four years of age, but he was a smart boy. He knew from the faint trails of salt on his mother's cheeks that she had cried. As his mother held him in her arms, his eyes travelled around the room to find what might have led to this.

When he was just lifted up, he eyes fell on Artemis which was on the floor; his eyes narrowed at it. What was his mother's weapon doing on the ground? Slowly, his vision started turning hazy as the soft rocking of his mother started to affect him. He was feeling sleepy until his eyes landed on the man he had known as the one who's supposed to be the father figure in his family. He clutched his mother tighter.

The man was looking at him and his mother with such overwhelming sadness in his eyes. His heart somehow clenched at the sight of the broken man he had never met before in his life. For the first time in Kazuhiko's short four years of life, he struggled against his mother's embrace. Yuuki was of course shocked by his action but set him on the ground nonetheless, what happened later shocked her.

As soon as he felt his feet on the ground, Kazuhiko ran towards the man he recognized through photos as his father and hugged him by the knees due to their height. He shouted, "Papa!"

To say Kaname was dazed would be the worst understatement ever. Was that child, whom he never seen before in his life, calling him 'papa'? Still dumbfounded, Kaname slowly and hesitantly lowered himself to eye-level with the young child and placed a hand on his head. He offered him reserved smile as he gently pet the young boy's head. Kaname stole a glance at Yuuki who was looking at the scene with teary wine eyes, awaken from her stupor.

Is the child his then? He knew Yuuki would never betray him but the child before him could have been at least three or four years of age. It couldn't have been possible unless… Unless the child was already conceived before his departure five years ago!

As realization dawned upon him, he smiled at the young pureblood once more before standing to his full height and walked over to his sister, his lover, his wife… and most importantly, and this one is crucial to him, the mother of his child. He didn't even need to ask her the question; his eyes had shown her enough. Wordlessly, unable to find her voice at that moment, Yuuki could only nod at him.

No man or vampire could describe Kaname's happiness at that one nod. To most, a nod is nothing more than an action of lowering and raising one's head quickly as a sign of acknowledgement, but that one simply nod had almost meant the world for Kuran Kaname. But then, he remembered why he was here in the first place.

He came back, feeling like a monster, and asked for his beloved to kill him. How glad he was now that she hadn't; he wouldn't have met a younger version of himself then. And he would never know what a mistake it was. Don't get me wrong, he still thought of himself as a monster, but can a monster like him deserve something so sweet, so nice, so great as a loving wife who'd waited for him for five years in a tow and a son, despite not really knowing him yet but acknowledged him as his father?

If this were a dream, he hoped it wouldn't end; at least not so soon. But if this was real, which it was, Kaname couldn't have felt even more elated, ecstatic even.

Dawn approached too fast for Kaname's liking then. He had just found out he had a son with none other than his beloved Yuuki, he wanted, needed, to spend more time with them; but seeing a yawn that was barely concealed by his son, he decided that bonding with his family can wait, at least until they were well rested.

Which reminded him, he hadn't known the young pureblood's name yet; slowly, Kaname walked towards the child, now identified in his mind as his son, and carried him. He smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair and asked, "What's your name, O' Son of Mine?"

Giggling at hearing his father's voice for the first time, the young child wrapped his short arms around his father's neck and answered, "Kazuhiko, Kuran Kazuhiko." He grinned.

"Kazuhiko(和彦)? Harmonious prince?" Kazuhiko and Yuuki frowned at the same time, worrying that, in Kazuhiko's case, he was afraid that his father wouldn't like his name; in Yuuki's case, Kaname wouldn't like the name she picked out for their son.

Kaname saw the worry frowns on their faces and chuckled at how similar the mother and son were. He was glad of that too, honestly. He smiled again, so many more times than he had in the span of those five years, and said, "Harmonious prince, a name befitting the heir of the Kuran family."

The frowns washed away as relief became evident in their eyes. Kaname then walked towards Yuuki, taking her hand, and walked out the room with his son clinging onto his neck, almost asleep. With him coming back to his family's side will cause an uproar in the world of the monsters of the night, but all that it mattered then was his family. Yes, he was finally home; home after so much bloodshed, home after being lost for so long.

All that can wait after he had his fair share of bonding with his family, and maybe a few meetings with old acquaintances. He could practically imagine Takuma's cheery face, Hanabusa's worried ones, Akatsuki's calm demeanor, and so forth. He should have started calling them his friends since they were the closest thing he had to one, but he could fret about that when the time comes.

For now, he'll just tuck his son to sleep and discuss… a few… err… How do I put this? Ah, yes, sleeping arrangements.

**~End.~**

**Reviews and constructive criticisms are welcomed~! Flames (despite me not knowing how to differentiate it) will be handed an iced tea to chill off a lil. XP**

**And please go to my profile to vote on my poll… Thank you for reading~! Gracias! ****谢谢！****Arigatou!**


End file.
